<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepless beauty by bunnydarko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017431">sleepless beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydarko/pseuds/bunnydarko'>bunnydarko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Kink, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydarko/pseuds/bunnydarko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella come's looking for Alice's comfort when she and Edward have a fight, but finds only Rosalie in the Cullen household. Sure, Rose may not be able to give Bella the shoulder to cry on that she thought she needed, but she will surely help her out in plenty of other ways...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A storm raged above Forks like none it had seen for the past week. Bella ran, only grateful that the roars of thunder prevented any passersby from hearing her sobs. She was sure this was the final straw. She had let this man wound her over and over; pull her closer when he wanted her and then cast her aside again when she needed him most. Enough was enough. She wasn’t certain that she would never go back to Edward, but she knew that she couldn’t allow him to treat her like this anymore. There was only one place to go; one person to talk to who would truly understand.  </p><p>When she reached the Cullen household, she suddenly realised her error. Did she really want to be confronted with Edward’s entire family moments after their breakup? She should have called ahead, asked Alice to meet her elsewhere...But it was too late now, the rain was only set to get heavier and she had to get inside before it soaked through every layer of her clothes. She could only hope Edward would pick up on her scent and stay away from the house.  </p><p>Bella ran the rest of the way to the door and was immensely grateful to finally be under the shelter of the porch. Shivering from a mixture of nerves and cold, she raised her hand to knock. Before she could, the door was swung open suddenly and she leapt back into the shower of rain in surprise.  </p><p>“What do you want?” uttered Rosalie as she emerged into the dim light, arms crossed tightly over her chest.  </p><p>Bella relaxes a little. Part of her can’t stop imagining James on the other side of every door and Rosalie’s dramatic appearance certainly didn’t help that fear. Still, Rosalie was the last Cullen she wanted to see today, so she remains tense.  </p><p>“Is Alice here?” was the only reply she could weakly muster.  </p><p>“No.” Rosalie stated, leering at Bella. “Have you been crying?”  </p><p>“Is Esme here then?” Bella continued, ignoring the question. “Emmett?”  </p><p>“No one’s here. Just me.” Rosalie said firmly. Her unblinking stare was beginning to make Bella wish she had never come at all. She had thought they were getting along better but in this moment, with no one else around, things seemed as bad as ever.  </p><p>“Oh, okay.” </p><p>Bella was about to say a hurried goodbye and run home, but Rosalie interrupted.  </p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you, Bella?” She leaned her slim frame against the doorway. It infuriated Bella how beautiful she was. Even for a vampire, she was disgustingly perfect. Add to that her cool demeanor and you get one hell of an intimidating woman.  </p><p>“Oh no, I just...”  </p><p>“You’re drenched. Come inside.”  </p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Rosalie swept around and began walking into the house, leaving the door open for Bella to follow. Reluctantly Bella stepped out of the rain once more and through the threshold of the Cullen home.  </p><p>“You and Edward are having issues again.” Rosalie began after Bella had clicked the door shut.  </p><p>“Has he spoken to you already?” Bella queried, thinking that was perhaps why Rosalie was being particularly cold towards her.  </p><p>“No, I just figured.” Rosalie shrugged. “That’s usually what you come crying to Alice for, right? Well, that and to fix your awful fashion sense.”  </p><p>Bella subconsciously tugged her coat around her old frayed sweater, but the soaking wet fabric only made her colder. Rosalie saw Bella shivering and held out her hand.  </p><p>“Give me that.” she said. “I’ll hang it up.”  </p><p>Bella obeyed, shrugging off the sticky polyester and placing it in Rosalie’s hand. Rosalie winced a little at the sensation but maintained her usual composure as she strutted to the kitchen to hook it on the back of the door. When she returned, Bella was still shrinking against the front door, her eyes welling up again. </p><p>“What did my brother do to you this time?” Rosalie questioned.  </p><p>“Well...” Bella trailed off, “I shouldn’t. He’s your brother and all that.”  </p><p>“He’s Alice’s brother too,” Rosalie retorted, “you had no issue talking to her about it.”  </p><p>“Well, yes, but...You and I have never gotten along. You’re obviously going to take his side.” Bella explained. It frightened her being this upfront, but Rosalie had her cornered and was certainly going to be unsatisfied with any lies Bella attempted to spin.  </p><p>“I’m a very objective person, Bella.” Rosalie said, a smug smile replacing her blank gaze. “Try me.”  </p><p>Bella realised she was running out of excuses. She quickly considered her options. She could always just make her excuses and leave but...she had a feeling Rosalie wouldn’t take it well and, besides, the rain still raged with all its might... </p><p>“It-It’s kind of embarrassing really.” she began. “I don’t think you wanna know.”  </p><p>“He still won’t fuck you, huh?”  </p><p>Bella drew a sharp breath and dropped her eyes to the floor, the hot fire of shame already roaring over her face. She tried to speak; to protest Rosalie’s claim but...nothing came out of her mouth.  </p><p>“It’s okay.” Rosalie assured, her heels clicking against the tiles as she walked over to Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I figured that would be an issue. I’ve always known how Edward can be about those kinds of things. And he’s entitled to that but...He fails to see just how much attention a human woman needs.”  </p><p>As she spoke the last few words, Bella could have sworn she felt Rosalie fidget with her hair, but she told herself she must have imagined it.  </p><p>“It’s not his fault really.” Bella said, feeling guilty to be discussing her sexual issues so openly, especially with his own family. “He just doesn’t want to hurt me.”  </p><p>“You poor thing.” Rosalie sighs. “Doesn’t the boy know that there's plenty of ways to go about pleasuring you that wouldn’t hurt you in the slightest? Don’t you know that?”  </p><p>Bella glanced around the room, trying her best to avoid making eye contact, but Rosalie’s honey gaze ensnared her and she found herself gazing up at her in awe. She hadn’t noticed the height difference was so great until this moment. Come to think of it, they had possibly never been this close to one another before.  </p><p>“Besides...I can tell that a little pain wouldn’t bother you.” Rosalie continued, winking suggestively. Bella’s face grew hotter at this statement. She got the vague sense that Rosalie’s grip on her shoulder had tightened and chose to brush her off, planning to end the conversation there.  </p><p>“I-I’ll talk to Edward again.” she said as she began to fumble back over to the door. “Thanks for your help, Rosalie, I-”  </p><p>“Are you crazy?” Rosalie exclaimed. “The weather’s only gotten worse and your coats not even dry.”  </p><p>“I’d just rather not be here.” Bella insisted. “Since you can’t actually help me and-”  </p><p>Before Bella could finish speaking, she felt herself being pushed backwards. In an instant, she felt her back impact roughly with the wall that just seconds ago had been on the opposite side of the room. Rosalie was holding her in place by her wrists, hovering inches from her face.  </p><p>“You want me to help you? I can help you...If,” she drew closer, breathing her final words into Bella’s ear, “you really, really want me to.”  </p><p>Bella said nothing, utterly frozen. She was taken aback, but strangely not remotely scared. There was something about Rosalie pinning down her arms that she liked and she somehow couldn’t conjure up the energy to fight that feeling.  </p><p>“Do you...want me to?” Rosalie repeated, moving from Bella’s ear to her lips again, almost touching them but staying steady and never closing the gap. There was no doubt in Bella’s mind what she was suggesting. She knew in what left of the rational fragments of her mind that she shouldn’t. Her and Edward had just broken up and...this was Rosalie. His sister. Not only that, but someone Bella had always claimed to detest. Even now, the arrogance in the way she stood over Bella was infuriating, but at the same time she was so completely irresistible.  </p><p>All the desperation and longing that had built up in the course of her relationship was now busting through the dam in Bella’s body and rushing through her. Maybe she had wanted Rosalie all along – or maybe this feeling was new – but all she knew in this moment was that she needed her right now. Instead of giving Rosalie a verbal response, she leaned forward as much as she could and closed that final gap between them, softly kissing Rosalie’s cold lips. After this, Rosalie released her wrists and stepped away.  </p><p>“Your clothes are soaking.” she said sternly. “Go upstairs. Now.”  </p><p>Bella obeyed, climbing the tall staircase quickly and going into Rosalie’s room where she waited for her to follow. Bella began to take her clothes off, but as she was pulling her sweater over her head, she felt Rosalie take it from her and pull it the rest of the way.  </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Rosalie growled. “That’s my job.”  </p><p>Bella dropped her hands to her sides and allowed Rosalie to undo the buttons of her blouse, but she quickly became frustrated and began ripping them off.  </p><p>“I’ll replace it.” she promised as she tossed it to one side before leaning in to kiss Bella again, this time with more passion. To Rosalie’s surprise it was Bella who first introduced her tongue into Rosalie’s mouth. Bella shivered when she felt Rosalie’s fangs graze her lips. Edward had never let her feel them this close before, always too afraid that he wouldn’t manage to control himself.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” Rosalie queried, pulling away for a moment. “I can be gentle if you would like that.”  </p><p>Bella shook her head. “I like this.”  </p><p>That was all Rosalie needed to hear. She picked up Bella with ease and tossed her onto her usually unused bed. She began licking and kissing the side of her neck, sucking just enough to bruise but never enough to begin drawing blood. She could see why Edward struggled so much. It had been a long time since Rosalie had been so close to such a deliciously human scent but...she knew she could handle herself. She unclipped Bella’s plain black bra and dragged it off, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest until she reached the hardened nipple. Bella twitched beneath her as she began to suckle, gripping Bella’s other breast with her left hand and ever so slightly digging her nails in. Eventually she swapped sides, running her tongue delicately across the other breast while pinching the first roughly.  </p><p>Bella’s nipple still in her mouth, Rosalie reached her hands down to unbutton Bella’s jeans. She then left a trail down Bella’s torso with her tongue until she reached her waistband where she paused to pull the jeans the whole way off. She began kissing Bella’s thighs and Bella couldn’t stifle her pleasure anymore, letting out a soft moan. The sound only made Rosalie hungrier for her and in response she pulled Bella’s legs over her shoulders and sucked more roughly on the insides of her thighs, getting ever closer to Bella’s panties. When she could feel Bella getting really desperate she started to tease her, lightly running her tongue over the fabric of her underwear.  </p><p>“You’re so wet.” she remarked. “Does the desperate girl want me to go down on her?”  </p><p>“Mhmm...” Bella whimpered, hardly able to form words in her mouth.  </p><p>“Mhmm?” Rosalie repeated mockingly, flipping Bella over to spank her a few times. “Try again.” </p><p>“Y-yes...” Bella gasped.  </p><p>“Nope.” Rosalie answered, smacking her again.  </p><p>“Please...please.” she whined.  </p><p>“Please what?” Rosalie demanded.  </p><p>“Please go down on me.” she finally let out.  </p><p>“That’s a good girl.” Rosalie said approvingly. She left one final spank on Bella’s reddening ass and then flipped her onto her back again. “I hope you don’t like these panties too much.” she muttered before tearing them off in a single movement.  </p><p>At first, Rosalie ran her tongue along Bella’s pussy slowly and cautiously, causing Bella to groan in anticipation. It wasn’t long though before even Rosalie couldn’t stand the teasing anymore and she began sucking wildly at Bella’s clit. She used her hands to forcefully push Bella’s legs apart and then she momentarily moved back up to Bella’s mouth. She kissed her quickly before opening her mouth and shoving her two fingers in, fucking Bella’s throat to get her fingers wet.  </p><p>“Do you like choking on my fingers princess?” she whispered as she pushed them in as far as she could reach. Bella mumbled positively as she sucked, yearning to feel Rosalie inside of her.  </p><p>After a few minutes, Rosalie returned to Bella’s pussy and pushed her newly wettened fingers inside. The shock of Rosalie’s ice cold fingers made Bella yelp with pleasure. Her dripping skin made it no task to get inside of her, but once she had Rosalie instantly felt Bella tightening upon her. In response, Rosalie began moving her fingers in and out slowly while she resumed sucking Bella’s clit. The taste was intoxicating; more satiating than blood. Rosalie took her fingers back to Bella’s mouth to allow her to get a taste of it herself. Bella whimpered and gladly took the fingers into her mouth again.  </p><p>“You like that, you little slut?” Rosalie demanded and again, Bella could only grunt in response. Rosalie removed her fingers for a moment and dragged her thumb down Bella’s bottom lip, holding her mouth open. While she did this she leaned her face over Bella’s and let a string of spit drip from her own mouth down into Bella’s. Afterwards, she spit into Bella’s mouth again but this time forcefully. Only then did she allow Bella to close her mouth. She felt a pang in her own clit as she watched Bella swallow her spit gratefully.  </p><p>“What a good girl you are.” Rosalie murmured. “But I need you to prove to me just how good you can be, okay?”  </p><p>“Yes, Rosalie.” Bella responded obediently.  </p><p>“Good. Now, I’m going to keep licking you. And I’m going to make you feel so good, but you can’t cum, got it? If you cum, there’s going to be consequences.”  </p><p>“Yes, Rosalie.” Bella said again, smiling at the prospect of whatever consequences Rosalie was promising to her.  </p><p>At this affirmation, Rosalie was at Bella’s clit again, sucking and licking and occasionally pushing her tongue into Bella’s pussy, followed by her fingers. As her speed increased as did Bella’s pleasure until she began to scream out wildly every time Rosalie’s tongue brushed over her.  </p><p>“Oh, god! Rose!” Bella shrieked. The sound of that nickname from Bella’s mouth made Rosalie tingle. She had never called her that before. In response she focused all her attention on Bella’s clit, determined to bring her over the edge despite her previous warning. Her fingers were inside Bella, curved up and massaging while her mouth was suckling and sending the most intense bursts of pleasure through the brunette’s body.  </p><p>It wasn’t long before Bella was reaching her peak, grabbing at the bedspread for something to cling on to as she finished into Rosalie’s mouth. Rosalie instantly dropped her hips and hovered over her.  </p><p>“Now, now...I thought I told you not to do that, Bella.” she scolded.  </p><p>“I couldn’t help it.” Bella choked out breathlessly. She sat up for a moment to kiss Rosalie who reciprocated only for a moment before pushing her away and slamming her back down into the mattress.  </p><p>“Well now you’re going to find out what happens to girls who just can’t help themselves.” Rosalie threatened. She got up from the bed and shot Bella a look that let her know she was meant to stay where she was. Bella watched as Rosalie began slipping off her white dress, revealing the black lingerie she was wearing underneath. Just like that, Bella wanted Rosalie all over again. She had no idea it was possible to feel pleasure like that before now and she wanted all of it she could get before the Cullens came home.  </p><p>Rosalie began rooting in a nearby drawer, the first item she pulled out being a set of pleather handcuffs.  </p><p>“Do you mind if I put these on you?” she asked, strolling over to the bed again. Bella shook her head. “Good, because it's what you deserve for being so bad.”  </p><p>Rosalie put the cuffs on Bella’s wrists and left her hands above her head. The chain linking the two was short but strong, so Bella found herself almost utterly unable to move them. Rosalie returned to the drawer and revealed a strap on which she then put on. When she was finished, she came back to the bed yet again and hovered over Bella, taking in her desperate and vulnerable body. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby, are you okay with that?” she asked.  </p><p>“Yes, Rosalie.”  </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Rosalie repeated, now climbing onto the bed and readying herself to enter Bella with her strap. “that you’re going to be walking around all funny and everyone’s going to know I fucked you. Edward’s gonna know I fucked you better than he ever could. How does that sound, princess?”  </p><p>“It sounds amazing.” Bella whispered. Rosalie then leaned down to kiss her slowly and passionately before leaning up to spit on her one more time. After that, Rosalie straddled her and teased her pussy with the tip of the strap. It wasn’t until Bella was wriggling and begging that Rosalie finally relented and shoved the strap deep inside Bella’s pussy and began fucking her.  </p><p>As Bella began panting beneath her, Rosalie put her icy hands around Bella’s neck and began squeezing on the sides. After a moment, she released to pause and check that Bella liked it.  </p><p>“Yes.” Bella whined. “Do it again. Harder.”  </p><p>Rosalie began choking Bella for real this time as she pumped in and out of her. “Good girl.” she grunted, as the movement of the strap began to create sensations in her own clit. Her mind wandered to how she would use Bella’s tongue after she had cum again. Meanwhile, Bella was lost in the feeling of being fucked, but occasionally forcing her eyes open so that she could see Rosalie’s entrancing eyes locked on her and the way her golden hair was bouncing with every thrust. She felt herself reaching the edge again, much quicker this time due to having already cum once, and she reached for something to hold on to but was unable due to the handcuffs. Rosalie saw this struggle and laced her own finger’s with Bella’s, slowing her thrusts as Bella reached orgasm and began to tremble intensely.  </p><p>“FUUUUCK!” Bella cried out, clinging tightly to Rosalie’s hands. Rosalie kissed her deeply and they spent a few moments exploring each other’s mouths again as Rosalie’s pussy began to throb more and more intensely. She sat up again and slowly removed her own underwear which were now as soaking as Bella’s clothes that she had worn in the rain.  </p><p>“Do you wanna taste me, princess?” she asked Bella as she began to climb on top of her again.  </p><p>“Yes. Please.” Bella responded. Rosalie removed the handcuffs because she could no longer handle not having Bella’s hands on her body. As soon as she had, Bella was grabbing her, pulling off what remained of her underwear and suckling her breasts. Rosalie was too desperate now to give her time to explore and so threw her onto her back again and began to mount her face.  </p><p>As soon as Bella’s mouth made contact with Rosalie’s clit, Rosalie’s eyes rolled back and she whimpered. As she began rolling her hips to fuck Bella’s face, Bella placed her warm hands on Rosalie’s waist and guided her against her tongue.  </p><p>“Mmm...good girl...” Rosalie muttered, hardly able to maintain her aura of dominance and power while Bella had this much power over her. In attempt to remain in control she began thrusting harder into Bella’s face, but this only caused more pleasure which in turn made her more as the mercy of Bella’s mouth. Bella’s tongue was deep inside her now, pulsing against her walls as she moved faster and faster. Rosalie had to lean forward against the headboard just to maintain her rhythm as she continued to speed up, hardly able to keep going due to the extreme explosive feelings within her clit. </p><p>When Rosalie began to reach orgasm, Bella gripped her tighter, almost fully taking over control. She sucked Rosalie’s clit as hard as she could and continued occasionally shoving her tongue deep inside of her as Rosalie began to lose the ability to grind into her. When Rosalie finally came, she flung herself onto the bed after Bella gladly licked up all her juices. The two of them lay there panting for a moment before resuming kissing, both dreading the time when the family would return and they would have to act as though nothing had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. locked together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella and Rosalie haven't spoken since their last encounter, but Bella has been rotting with guilt ever since. When Rosalie appears in Bella's room after weeks apart, will Bella listen to her rational brain or give in to temptation again?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks passed after that night; the night on which Bella given herself to Rosalie. They hadn’t seen each other once since, nor had Bella seen any of the Cullens. Alice had called, eager to hear that Bella was okay after finding out that she and Edward were over, but Bella had brushed her off nonchalantly. She was spending her time with Jake to avoid them all as much as possible – and to avoid all the questions. All Jake had said was that she ‘seemed different’, but beyond that he hadn’t prodded.  </p><p>Bella was not long back from one such day, having spent a few hours watching Jacob work on cars while talking about nothing. She was worried her recent breakup would encourage the romantic feelings he once held for her to reignite, but everything seemed to be normal and platonic. Thank god. Bella’s love life had gotten complicated enough.  </p><p>After a few hours watching mindless TV with Charlie, Bella made her excuses to leave. Sure, she was tired, but she mostly just couldn’t contain her emotion anymore. She had to rush to her room and resume exploring the mixture of panic, confusion and desire that had been gripping her ever since Rosalie first pushed her up against that wall. Each night started the same, pacing around her room and asking herself a thousand questions. Why had she let it happen? Why did she want so badly for it to happen again?  </p><p>After that, she would pull her knees to her chest and cry at the thought of what might happen if anyone were to find out. The Cullens would hate her, Edward in particular – and EMMETT! Oh GOD, Emmett. She had been so spellbound by Rose that night that she had forgotten he even existed, but now he was all she could think about. She was sure she would never be able to meet his eye again without turning to dust with the guilt.  </p><p>When she eventually began to run out of tears and the catharsis of sobbing relieved some of her anxiety, Bella found herself succumbing to that third emotion: desire. She lay down in her bed and let her mind wander back to the feeling of Rosalie’s cool touch caressing her, the feeling of her hot breath on her neck. And this was the most painful feeling of all, that despite all the rotten guilt and the shame that was ripping her apart, she still wanted Rose so desperately.  </p><p>Bella was on the brink of giving in, her nervous hand hesitating at the waistband of her sweatpants, when she was interrupted by a low chuckle. She bolted upright and blinked in the darkness until the slim form finally began to appear in her vision.  </p><p>“Rosalie?” she choked out. Feeling exposed and embarrassed in her pajamas, she pulled the duvet closer to cover herself.  </p><p>“Were you thinking about me?” Rose teased, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Bella asked, trying her best to return from her flustered state, but she was already too turned on.  </p><p>“I’m just checking in, Bells.” she chimed. “Haven’t seen you since...” Rosalie trailed off and crept her hand underneath the duvet to Bella’s leg, but Bella swiped it away.  </p><p>“I’ve been avoiding you.” Bella stated bluntly, averting her eyes.  </p><p>“Really?” said Rosalie sardonically. “I hadn’t noticed.”  </p><p>“I feel awful about what we did. I mean, what would Edward th-”  </p><p>“Edward’s not your boyfriend anymore.” Rosalie interrupted.  </p><p>“No, but he was. And he’s your brother, for god’s sake.” Bella groaned. “And what about Emmett?”  </p><p>“What about him?”  </p><p>“He’s your boyfriend. You cheated on him.”  </p><p>“Oh, didn’t I mention?” Rose mused. “Emmett and I were over before you and Edward were. I guess I forgot.”  </p><p>“What? Why?” Bella questioned.  </p><p>“Because I told him I was in love with someone else.” Rosalie said. She met Bella’s eyes for a moment then quickly looked away, somewhat regretting her words already. Bella was utterly tongue tied. To break the silence and avoid having to think about the gravity of her words, Rosalie crawled over the bed and on top of Bella, kissing her on the lips with a tenderness that confirmed the words she had just said. However, it wasn’t long before the two weeks of longing overcame both girls and they became more forceful with their kisses, taking turns to suck on each other’s tongues.  </p><p>“I missed you...” Bella whispered when they finally pulled away.  </p><p>“I know.” Rosalie uttered. “You were going to touch yourself over me just before I arrived, weren’t you?”  </p><p>Bella was a little embarrassed, but more than anything she was thankful Rosalie arrived when she did. Nothing she could ever do to herself brought her anywhere near the level of ecstasy that Rose had shown to her body and she was desperate to feel it again. She could feel herself dripping through her underwear more and more the longer Rosalie hovered over her. She nodded in response, making Rosalie laugh and kiss her again, placing a strong hand around her throat to take her breath away for a moment.  </p><p>“Wait, Rose...” Bella said suddenly, pulling away from the kiss. Rosalie released her grip on Bella’s neck. “My dad’s at home.”  </p><p>“Well then you’ll have to be quiet,” Rosalie instructed, whipping the duvet away so she could see Bella’s body, “won’t you, princess?”  </p><p>Bella nodded. It made her nervous, but she needed this. If Rosalie left now, she thought she might combust. It was worth the risk.  </p><p>Rosalie kissed Bella again and slid a hand into her tank top, finding her braless. Bella gasped when she first felt the grip on her breast, still not used to the cold sensation. Sure, she was used to Edward, but he never touched her like this. It was electrifying, equal parts shocking and pleasurable.  </p><p>Rosalie was slower with her touches this time, more deliberate. After all, there were no time constraints. She could stay with Bella all night, kissing her and touching her until the sun rose. She eventually ducked her head under Bella’s shirt and replaced her hand with her mouth, gently teasing around the nipple with her tongue. She kissed between Bella’s breasts carefully and followed that with more kisses until she reached her stomach, pausing there to kiss over and over when she noticed how it made Bella’s body twitch.  </p><p>When Rosalie did slowly slide her hand into Bella’s pants she found her already soaking wet. She drew out a string of juices to taste and sucked it off her fingers.  </p><p>“You really have missed me.” she remarked. She held the sides of Bella’s sweats in her fingers and slid them off slowly, kissing down her legs as they came off. After tossing them aside, she returned to rubbing Bella over her panties in slow circles. Bella suddenly let out a small moan and Rosalie rushed suddenly to the top of the bed again to clamp a hand over her mouth.  </p><p>“Bad girl.” she tutted. “Daddy’s gonna hear you.”  </p><p>She kept playing with Bella while covering her mouth, Bella’s little noises now reduced to a vibration against her palm.  </p><p>“Isn’t that better?” Rosalie said. </p><p>“Mhmm...” Bella mumbled, obscured both by Rosalie’s hand and by her own feelings of pleasure.  </p><p>Rosalie gave no warning for when she shoved her fingers inside and Bella responded with a much louder yelp, then biting at her hand to try and steady herself.  </p><p>“Now, now.” Rosalie scoulded. “That won’t do.”  </p><p>She rose from the bed and stood at the end, gazing down at Bella’s writhing body.  </p><p>“Please, Rose...” Bella uttered, her own hand creeping to replace where Rosalie had left. “I need you.”  </p><p>“Stop that.” Rosalie said, grabbing Bella’s wrist and pinning it down. “Your pussy is mine, got it? You only touch it when I tell you to.”  </p><p>“Y-yes.”  </p><p>“Yes what?”  </p><p>“Yes, Rosalie.”  </p><p>“Good.” said Rosalie, satisfied. “Now, what to do about those little noises you’re making...I can’t hold my hand there forever...”  </p><p>Rosalie grabbed Bella’s panties and dragged them off. She rolled the wet fabric into a ball and walked up to Bella’s head.  </p><p>“Open your mouth.” she demanded. Bella obliged, allowing Rosalie to stuff her soaking panties into her own mouth. “That’ll make sure you’re fucking quiet, slut.”  </p><p>Rosalie returned her finger’s to Bella’s pussy, still massaging slowly. It was taking all herself control not to dive right in and lick up all of Bella’s wetness, but she wanted to tease her as much as she could. She took her fingers off Bella’s clit and wandered them up her thigh. Bella started wriggling desperately again and Rosalie laughed.  </p><p>“Poor little thing.” she teased. “You want me to touch you? I’m not going to.”  </p><p>Bella began begging, but despite all her pleas Rosalie remained hovering above her pussy, not touching it with fingers nor mouth. When Bella couldn’t handle it anymore, she started crawling over to Rosalie to touch her, but in an instant Rosalie had a fistful of Bella’s hair in her hands, holding her still by it.  </p><p>“What did I fucking tell you, slut?” she growled. “You’re mine. You do as I say.”  </p><p>“Then stop...teasing me...” Bella panted, almost incomprehensible with the panties still in her mouth. Rosalie could see she was purposely pulling her head forward and so tightened her grip, Bella moaned lightly as her hair was pulled. Rosalie dropped it again and stood up.  </p><p>“Stay there.” she instructed. Bella sat on her knees watching as Rosalie stripped off, first pulling her shirt over her head and then unclipping her white bra. As her pink skirt dropped to the floor, Bella noticed that she hadn’t been wearing any panties.  </p><p>“Yes.” Rosalie said as she noticed Bella’s stare. “I came prepared.”  </p><p>When Rosalie sat back down on the bed, she pulled Bella onto her and felt her wet pussy on her thigh. She found Bella’s hair again and tugged tightly as Bella began to grind against her. She placed her free hand on Bella’s waist to guide her and held onto her tightly as she began to speed up, her pleasure bubbling inside her with intensity.  </p><p>As sexy as this sight was and as much as she could see Bella wanting to finish on her thigh, Rosalie wasn’t satisfied with this and pushed Bella back onto the bed. Bella responded by grabbing Rosalie and pulling her on top which earned her a firm slap on the cheek.  </p><p>“If I had known you were going to be so bad today I would have brought something with me to hold you down.” she remarked. She thought for a moment and came to a sudden realisation. “Wait...Your dad is a cop, right?” </p><p>Bella nodded, confused, but when it hit her she pulled the panties out of her mouth to protest.  </p><p>“Rose, don’t, he might see you!” she exclaimed.  </p><p>“I’ll be quick and quiet, don’t you worry.” Rose promised and, ignoring Bella’s protests, dashed out of the room. She returned in a mere few seconds, a pair of silver handcuffs dangling from her finger.  </p><p>“He’s gonna fucking kill me.” Bella said.  </p><p>“He doesn’t have to know.” replied Rose, mounting Bella to grab her hands and cuff them to the headboard of her old bed. She then retrieved the discarded panties and put them back on Bella’s mouth again. “Much better.”  </p><p>She hovered over Bella’s pussy again, blowing a slow, chilling breath onto her clit. Bella shivered and wriggled, desperate for Rose to fuck her. Rose let a string of spit fall from her mouth and it gently ran over Bella’s clit, driving her even more crazy.  </p><p>When Rosalie had finally had enough of playing with her, she spread Bella’s legs and locked them with her own, pressing their two pussies together. She shuddered when she finally made contact on her own clit. She had been hiding it, but she had been just as desperate for this as Bella. It had taken everything in her not to come sooner, but she could sense that Bella needed space. It wasn’t until this night that she couldn’t take it anymore and she had to fuck her again.  </p><p>She began grinding quickly against Bella who was already eager for it. Before long the two girls were enveloped in ecstasy, Bella’s intense moans muffled in her panties and Rosalie’s more suppressed pleasure only escaping her lips in the form of curses every now and then.  </p><p>“God, you’re such a good fucking slut...” she grunted as she began digging her long fingernails into Bella’s thigh and scratching her. Bella could only whimper in response as her orgasm began to creep up on her. She had wanted so badly to last longer and to cum with Rosalie, but the feeling of Rosalie’s clit against hers was overpowering and the sight of Rosalie on top of her, her perfect breasts bouncing as she rolled her hips was enough to send her over the edge.  </p><p>Bella let out her loudest cry yet and Rosalie was forced to lean over and press the panties further into Bella’s throat to silence her. When Bella finished, Rose removed the panties and leaned down to kiss her, their pussies still locked together.  </p><p>“Do you mind if I finish on you, princess?”  </p><p>“No.” Bella whispered, still catching her breath. Rosalie then allowed her to drop her leg into a more comfortable position and instead mounted her chest, placing her pussy over one of Bella’s nipples. She began grinding again, the nipple hardening to meet her clit. She reached a hand down to Bella’s throat, first threateningly dragging a finger along and then gripping it tightly once again.  </p><p>“Who’s my good girl?” she questioned between her strained moans.  </p><p>“I am.” Bella responded breathlessly.  </p><p>“That’s right.” Rose said, releasing her throat and slapping her across the face. “Bitch.”  </p><p>Bella then opened her mouth seductively and licked her lips.  </p><p>“Oh, is the good girl thirsty?” said Rose. She spent a moment gathering all the spit she could in her mouth and then let it out all over Bella’s face who excitedly swallowed what she could. Rosalie spat at Bella a few more times as she began speeding up her grinds, finally reaching her peak.  </p><p>“Oh, you fucking bitch...” she uttered as her body began to tremble. “You fucking slut.” </p><p>“I’m your slut, Rose.” Bella responded before sucking one of Rosalie’s fingers and taking it right to the back of her throat.  </p><p>“Fuck....you’re such a good girl.” Rose grunted. She managed to contact her clit with Bella’s nipple a few more times before it became too much for her and she collapsed on top of her, twitching from her delicious orgasm.  </p><p>“Lets do this again sometime.” Bella joked as Rosalie regained composure.  </p><p>“Sometime?” Rosalie responded, leaning in for a kiss. “We’ve got all night baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I really appreciated the feedback I got on the first chapter of this story! Not sure how many of these I'm going to write, but as long as you want them and I have time you'll get them :) If anyone has any ideas for any particular scenarios you'd like me to include, let me know because I'm writing this entirely spontaneously with no plan whatsoever hahaha.<br/>Thanks for reading! - Bunny<br/>'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. self control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella goes to dinner with the Cullens and she and Rosalie are forced to control their lusts in front of the family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait for part 3, november was a busy month! But i will hopefully be able to write more frequently now so expect part 4 soon! - Bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella and Rosalie developed an unspoken arrangement that Rosalie would sneak to Bella any night she could get away with it to devour her over and over, but it wasn’t long before the other Cullens began growing suspicious. Normally Rosalie would slip into the shower as quick as she could before anyone noticed her arrival back at the mansion, but on one particular return Alice blocked her path as she came through the front door.  </p><p>“What is going on Rosalie?” she demanded, seeming frantic.  </p><p>“What do you mean?” Rose asked, managing to maintain her cool composure as usual.  </p><p>“You keep sneaking off.” Alice answered before pausing to sniff the air. “And you reek of Bella.”  </p><p>“Bella and I have been hanging out.” Rosalie said with a shrug. She was about to brush past Alice and forget the conversation ever happened, shower Bella off of her before anybody else had a chance to ask any questions, but Alice would not allow her to pass so easily.  </p><p>“You always hated Bella.” she argued. “Rose, I’ve been seeing some really weird stuff-.”  </p><p>“What does that have to do with me?” Rose spat out, now visibly irritated.  </p><p>“I just think you need to remember that Edward is your brother.”  </p><p>With that, Alice disappeared into the house. Rosalie felt a little nauseous, now sure that Alice knew exactly what was going on. Even after all the effort she had gone to to keep Bella out of her thoughts whenever Edward was around, one of her family’s powers was still going to expose her. However, she had faith that she wouldn’t tell anyone just yet, though she was probably going to continue trying to put a stop to it. Rosalie knew it would never work. Even after just having left she was already licking at her lips, desperate for any taste of Bella that may still remain there. As she showered she couldn’t help but touch herself at the thought of the last nights events until she climaxed under the water, imagining Bella kneeling before her.  </p><p>When she was dried and dressed she waltzed down the stairs, determined to not allow Alice’s comments to shake her or allow her to act differently in front of Edward. However, the scene she beheld as she entered the living room filled her with that distinct nausea again as she saw the faces of her entire clan turning to look at her. It was rare that they all gathered to sit down like that, almost as though they were having some sort of meeting.  </p><p>“Rosalie, it's good to see you.” Carlisle greeted warmly. His calmness did little to inspire calmness within Rosalie. Carlisle was always calm after all. “We were just talking about having Bella over for dinner some day.”  </p><p>“Why?” Rosalie immediately burst out. “She and Edward are broken up.”  </p><p>She knew she couldn’t having Bella so close to her without being able to touch her, but she didn’t know how to get out of it.  </p><p>“I know, but we all agreed...Bella is still family.” Carlisle explained. “Alice and her are so close but they haven’t seen each other in so long, probably because Bella is scared that we harbour some kind of ill will towards her.”  </p><p>Rosalie glanced over at Alice who looked up at her with total composure, but a glint of a scheme in her eye. So this was the game she was playing. She was going to drive Rosalie crazy so she had no choice but to stop screwing around with Bella. Very devious, Rosalie thought, but not as devious as she could be.  </p><p>“We know you don’t like her, Rose.” Esme then began when she noticed Rosalie’s silence. “But we think its what best for Edward, for closure. And we all miss Bella. You don’t have to spend time with us if you really don’t want, I’m sure Bella will be neither surprised nor offended.”  </p><p>“I don’t mind. Bella and I are actually pretty friendly these days.” Rose glanced at Alice again and failed to hide a hint of a smirk on her lips.  </p><p>“Oh, wonderful!” Esme exclaimed in great surprise. “So in that case, as long as you’re sure you’re okay with it Edward...”  </p><p>Edward shrugged half-heartedly. “I am prepared to try and be her friend.”  </p><p>“This is the hard part, bro.” Emmett said, coming over to swing an arm around his adopted brother’s shoulder. “At least you don’t have to live with your ex.”  </p><p>He winked at Rosalie teasingly and she rolled her eyes. At least she could be grateful that their relationship would remain amicable. When the family meeting disbanded, he pulled her outside and motioned that they go for a walk to avoid any chance of their family eavesdropping on their conversation.  </p><p>“So what are you gonna do, Ro?” he asked as they trampled through some long grass by the house.  </p><p>“God, I don’t know.”  </p><p>Alice was not the first Cullen to catch Rosalie out on her affair. Emmett had been the first, happening to wander past the Swan household one night when Rosalie was leaving tousled and half dressed. However, when she turned the questions on him as to where he had been all night, he found himself admitting he had been spending some time with a certain member of the wolf pack and thus the two of them had entered a pact of secrecy that was a more solid foundation than their previous relationship had been. He was, therefore, the only person she could count on to be truly on her side in this debacle.  </p><p>Rosalie wanted so badly to go to Bella, to communicate with her about what they would do the night she came, but every time she tried to sneak out she would know somehow that Alice was listening or watching and in defeat return to her room. The days crept by at a painful pace, Rosalie both wanting them to pass desperately so she could see Bella’s face again while also being increasingly nervous the closer they got to that day. When it arrived, Rosalie hardly sat down from morning until evening, simply pacing back and forth until the time came that Bella was to arrive for dinner.  </p><p>Rosalie was checking her makeup in the sparkling glass of her vanity when the door knocked, and she heard a very awkward greeting between Bella and Edward. At this she felt her blood sizzle ever so slightly. She couldn’t stand the idea of them being alone together, that Edward might somehow find a way to win Bella over. Sure, when it came to fucking her right there was no competition, Rosalie was the clear winner. But in matters of Bella’s heart...Rosalie couldn’t be so sure that it would not belong to Edward forever.  </p><p>Looking into her own eyes in the mirror, she tried to focus herself for the night. She would have to believe fully in her exemplary self-control, although this was the greatest test presented to it yet, greater than the fresh blood of any delicious creature. She would also have to hope that Edward would be too overwhelmed with all the thoughts he could hear that he would never focus on hers, because while she could stop her hands from grabbing Bella on sight, she could not stop her mind from thinking about it.  </p><p>She descended the stairs slowly, purposefully. Bella heard the familiar click of her heels and turned her head, stunned instantly by the sight of her long legs in fishnets and her breast peeking out of her tight black dress. Had Edward noticed her breath catch in her throat? Perhaps he would write it off as a sign of Bella still being afraid of Rosalie. Bella had to force herself to look at Edward again, giving him a strained smile as he offered to lead her to the dining room.  </p><p>Despite Rosalie’s best efforts to sit somewhere she could distract herself, she and Bella ended up directly opposite one another. Already they could feel Alice’s eyes on them and from the way Bella refused to meet Alice’s gaze, Rosalie got the idea that she had warned her away from their relationship as well. Bella dropped her eyes to her placemat – the only one at the table for the only living being in need of food – and tried not to acknowledge Rosalie’s presence at all, similarly to how she might have when they still did detest one another.  </p><p>Esme presented Bella with a simple salad, an easy dish for her to make since she was not used to cooking. It certainly wasn’t Bella’s favourite meal in the world, but she was always grateful whenever they put in extra effort for her.  </p><p>“So, Bella,” Alice was the first to break the silence around the table as Bella began lifting a small tomato to her lips. “What have you been up to lately? I haven’t heard from you since...well, you know!”  </p><p>“Oh, not much really.” Bella answered quietly, tomato hovering at the entrance of her mouth. Rosalie was transfixed at once, unable to stop herself from imagining Bella’s hot breath against the cool skin of the fruit. “Hanging out with Jake and stuff.”  </p><p>Rosalie saw Edward tense up at the head of the table just at the mention of his nemesis’s name. At least the attention was not on Rosalie, though she too was a little less than pleased that she had not one but two men with whom she may need to compete for Bella’s affection. As Bella took that precious first bite of her food, Rosalie never looked away, seeing peeks of her lovers' tongue and teeth as she chewed delicately. How desperately she wanted that mouth around her fingers, sucking submissively until Rosalie couldn’t take the arousal any longer. She squeezed her eyes tightly to try and take the thought from her mind before Edward may catch it.  </p><p>“How is Jacob?” Edward asked cordially, though it seemed to pain him greatly.  </p><p>“He’s okay.” came Bella’s simple answer.  </p><p>“Bet he’s ecstatic about the breakup.” Emmett joked in a misguided attempt to break the tension, but seemingly only making it worse. “He still chasing after you, Bells?”  </p><p>“No, not really.” Bella managed a forced laugh. “He’s seeing someone actually. Another human girl.”  </p><p>“Human girls are all the rage these days, it would seem.” Emmett teased. Rosalie felt him glance at her and returned a stare, vowing she would kill him later if anyone else around the table had noticed.  </p><p>“That’s good.” Esme spoke in her classic motherly tone. “It’s always good to move on from things.”  </p><p>Rosalie would have groaned if she could have gotten away with it. It was agonising to watch her family try to act normal with Edward and Bella so clearly uncomfortable. She only wished she had been the one to meet Bella first, that she could have been hers from the start. Rosalie would never be in this situation, because she would have never lost her.  </p><p>The evening rolled on without a major hiccup. Rosalie was silent and stoic which, though not out of character for her, had different reasoning behind it than it might usually. All night she was watching Bella chew and swallow, thinking of all the ways she could use that mouth. Then her eyes would fall to Bella’s lean hands gripping her fork and she would imagine binding them behind her back, making her totally at the mercy of every touch of finger or tongue. By the time Bella had finished eating, Rosalie had imagined fucking her in every way it was possible, and Bella had not looked up at her a single time.  </p><p>To the dismay of some, Esme and Alice in particular, Bella already began making excuses to leave. Rosalie watched helplessly, knowing she could not do anything that would alert her family that something was going on. She simply wished Bella a good evening in a curt, empty manor and backed away before her proximity became too much for her. Bella did not answer, instead turning to Edward and giving him a prolonged goodbye, even allowing him to plant a kiss on her cheek. Rosalie had to turn away, her jealousy an unbearable cauldron in her chest, bubbling more every time Bella refused to look at her. When she heard the front door click shut once more, she looked back, desperate to chase after her and tell her how she felt but knowing she could not.  </p><p>“We were gonna go hunting, Rose.” Jasper called to her as she began ascending the stairs to her room almost at once. “Aren’t you coming?”  </p><p>“I’m not really hungry.” Rose answered. “I thought we weren’t going till Thursday?” </p><p>“Well, Emmett claims to be ravenous.” Edward chimed in.  </p><p>Rosalie looked at her ex who glanced back at her knowingly. Had he planned something?  </p><p>When Rosalie arrived back in her room, it all became clear. Bella was already there, laid out on the bed with her grey dress already tossed to one side. Rosalie stood speechless for a moment, drinking in the sight of Bella’s body clad in delicate pink lingerie.  </p><p>“I can’t believe you told Emmett about us.” was the first thing Bella said, in a teasing tone of voice she had only developed over the time that she and Rosalie had been seeing each other more and more.  </p><p>“Had to. Its no big deal, he...Has shit going on too.” Rosalie answered, though it was near impossible for her to speak. She had been practically in agony from how turned on she got in dinner and now that Bella was waiting like a freshly cooked meal, her wetness was only increasing.  </p><p>“I know. He told me.” Bella laughed. “When he was telling me how to sneak into your room.”  </p><p>“God, he’s sneakier than I am.” Rose uttered in disbelief.  She then came to sit down on the bed as Bella sat up to make room for her.  </p><p>“I missed you.” Bella mumbled as she instantly grabbed Rosalie’s palm and began kissing its centre, making her way up the fingers in preparation to shove them deep into her mouth.  </p><p>“Hey, wait wait wait.” Rosalie whispered, pulling her hand away swiftly. “You’ve been such a bad girl, Bella.”  </p><p>“I have?” Bella seemed disappointed to have the fingers taken away from her, but also the threat within Rosalie’s tone filled her with desperate excitement for what she might do.  </p><p>“You let that filthy boy kiss you.” Rosalie uttered. She then wiped her finger along the spot on Bella’s cheek Edward had kissed as though wiping him away.  </p><p>“You’re jealous.” Bella teased, knowing that doing so would make whatever Rosalie had in store for her all the harsher.  </p><p>“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Rosalie demanded. “You fucking brat.”  </p><p>“How can I make it up to you?” Bella crept over and planted a faint kiss on Rosalie’s lips that Rosalie used the last inch of self control she had left to not return. She couldn’t give such a bad girl that satisfaction, not yet.  </p><p>“Face down. Now.” She instructed, standing up from the bed and going to her drawer of tricks. She leafed through until she found her favourite leather paddle, black with red hearts cut into it that would leave perfect marks on the skin.  </p><p>“Now...” Rosalie said as she began to drag the paddle along the curve of Bella’s ass. “I’m going to punish you for being such a brat and I won’t stop until I feel like you have learned your lesson, okay?”  </p><p>“Yes, Rosalie.” Bella responded routinely, her voice muffled by the pillow it was stuffed in.  </p><p>“Good.”  </p><p>Without any further warning, Rosalie then lay the first whip of the paddle into Bella who squeaked pleasurably in response.  </p><p>“You like that?” Rosalie drawled.  </p><p>“Mhmm.” Bella breathed against the pillow.  </p><p>Her response was met with a second, much harder spank which left her right cheek red and raw. Bella bit into the pillow then, feeling her pussy begin to drip through the pink lace. She had been desperate for this too, only avoiding Rose’s eyes in the hopes of making her angry so that her punishment would be adequate. Secretly, she had spent the night dreaming of this moment when she could finally once again submit to her lover and forget the awkward exchanges between herself and her ex-boyfriend.  </p><p>“You want Edward back?” Rosalie questioned between strikes.  </p><p>“No, Rosalie.” answered Bella.  </p><p>“No, that’s right.” Rosalie grinned. “Because he can’t fuck you like I can, can he?”  </p><p>“No, Rosalie.”  </p><p>“She’s so obedient now.” Rosalie mused. “Where was that when you let him put his dirty mouth on your precious face, huh?”  </p><p>At that, she hit Bella again several times, even taking the paddle once to Bella’s pussy. She dragged it along Bella’s lips and then whipped gently. When she pulled the paddle back, it was wet.  </p><p>“Seems like you’re very sorry.” Rosalie announced. “But one last thing to prove it.”  </p><p>She grabbed Bella and flipped her over onto her back.  </p><p>“Clean this.” she instructed, bringing the paddle to Bella’s mouth. “Since your pussy made such a mess of it.”  </p><p>Without hesitation, Bella began licking the paddle and tasting herself. Rosalie shoved the paddle into her mouth as much as it could go until she choked a little. She pulled it back, now coated in Bella’s spit rather than her juices and tossed it aside for now, replacing it in Bella’s mouth with her own tongue, finally giving in to that primal urge.  </p><p>“Are you going to be my good girl again now?” Rose asked once she pulled away, brushing a strand of Bella’s hair from her face.  </p><p>“Yes.” Bella agreed, her level of arousal almost unbearable now. “P-please fuck me.” </p><p>“Fuck you?” Rosalie let out a chuckle. “Not yet, princess. I need you to keep showing me just how good you are.”  </p><p>Rose then took her panties off which were by this point utterly soaked. She brought them to Bella’s mouth for a moment who licked them obediently.  </p><p>“It’s time for dessert, baby.” Rosalie breathed. She then instructed Bella to sit up in the bed while she positioned herself over her, using a bar she had fitted above the bed to hold herself in place as she threw one leg over Bella’s shoulder and pushed her pussy into her face. Bella began licking and sucking at Rosalie without question, plunging her tongue deep into the dripping entrance and getting her face covered in wetness. Rosalie tried to grind into Bella’s licks, but she lost control quickly as by this point her arousal was too great to resist ecstasy for long. Bella grabbed Rose’s ass to keep her shaking body in place and continued skillfully darting her tongue across her clit until Rosalie was almost ready to cum in a mere few minutes.  </p><p>“Wait.” Rosalie panted, managing somehow to pull herself away before climax. “I don’t want to cum yet.”  </p><p>She then returned to her drawer and took out her personal wand which before this point she had only ever used on herself. She plugged it into a nearby socket and returned to Bella with it in hand.  </p><p>“Does the good girl want me to use this on her?” she asked in a deceivingly sweet tone. The sight of Bella alone was enough to nearly send Rose over the edge again, knowing it was her who had soaked her mouth like that and knowing Bella would not wipe it away because she enjoyed being covered in juices. Bella nodded in response to the question and made a move to remove her own panties.  </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah.” Rosalie scoulded, slapping her hand away. “Over the panties first.”  </p><p>As stated she then switched the wand to a low setting and held it to Bella’s pussy over her panties. Even that sensation was enough to start Bella panting and moaning at once as her panties were by no means a thick barrier and her pussy was throbbing with a need to be touched. Every time Bella would seem to get a little too excited, Rosalie would withdraw the wand leaving the girl writhing and desperate once more.  </p><p>“Please.” She would beg every time Rosalie would pull away. “I need it.”  </p><p>“You need what?” Rosalie questioned, slapping Bella in the face for her misspeaking.  </p><p>“I need you.” Bella corrected herself. “I need you to fuck me.”  </p><p>“Good girl.” Rosalie approved. She pulled Bella’s panties to one side and leaned down to gently kiss Bella’s clit. She then replaced her mouth with the wand and turned it up a notch so that the vibration was more intense and thus Bella’s pleasure all the more delectable. But again, just as Bella seemed as though she might hit her peak, Rosalie withdrew and blew gently on Bella’s clit to tease her more.  </p><p>As Bella begged and begged to be released, Rosalie felt her own body echoing the same sentiment. She mounted Bella and kissed her on the mouth, releasing a stream of spit down onto her as she pulled away.  </p><p>“Do you like it when I spit on you, bitch?” Rosalie tried to maintain her dominant voice though her own body was quaking with the need for release.  </p><p>“Yes.” Bella answered, proving her honestly by taking the falling strings of spit on her fingers and putting them deep into her mouth. “You taste so good.”  </p><p>“Good girl.” whispered Rosalie as she finally put the wand between both of their pussies. “Are you ready to cum with me?”  </p><p>“Yes.” Bella answered softly. When Rosalie clicked the switch once more, the wand now at its full capacity, the two of them erupted into wild moans immediately.  </p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Rosalie groaned, instantly nearing her peak once more.  </p><p>“Mmm, Rosalie....” Was all Bella could manage to say.  </p><p>“You like that, slut?” Rosalie grunted as she grinded against the wand, thus pressing it harder against Bella’s clit. “That’ll teach you to ever let anyone else touch you ever again.”  </p><p>Bella came first, evident through the increasing volume of her moans and the way she gripped onto Rosalie’s skin, digging her nails into her as her body began to spasm. They kissed again as she finished and Rosalie moved her pussy closer to Bella’s mouth so that Bella could lick her as she finished herself with the wand.  </p><p>“That’s right. Lick my fucking pussy, bitch.”  </p><p>Though Rosalie was attempting to maintain composure, her words came out choked and hoarse. As they left her mouth she found herself cumming suddenly, her body trembling and spasming with the intensity of an orgasm she had waited hours for. To Bella’s delight, Rosalie’s orgasm was marked with squirting for the first time and Bella got to feel Rosalie dripping all over her face. When she was finished, Rosalie kissed Bella yet again, this time tasting herself all over her lover’s face. The two of them could think of nothing but each other, never once considering what might happen when the other Cullens returned from their hunting trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. oh so quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella and Rosalie almost get caught, but they are too turned on to wait.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, this one is a bit shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! - Bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the door clicked shut, Rosalie instinctively held Bella closer in panic.  </p><p>“Shit.” she whispered into her hair. “They’re back.”  </p><p>The two had been lying there almost in slumber, both in a complete state of undress. Bella’s right leg was wrapped around Rosalie, holding her as close as two bodies could get to one another. Bella was still so hot despite the cooling touch that Rosalie’s undead skin provided; it was nothing to the rush of heat provided to Bella by her orgasmic pleasure.  </p><p>Bella took a moment to return to reality, but when she heard the other Cullens’ voices begin to fill the hallway of their home she too panicked, springing into an upright sitting position and almost leaping out of the bed.  </p><p>“Wait, wait. Where are you going?” Rosalie questioned, grabbing at Bella’s wrist.  </p><p>“I should leave.” Bella explained, making another attempt to pull away to put her clothes on. “Charlie isn’t expecting me back though, he thinks I’m staying at Jake’s. Maybe I’ll actually go there...Hope he lets me in.” </p><p>“No.” Rosalie insisted, now sitting up herself. “I don’t want you to leave.”  </p><p>“But what if they figure out I’m here?” Bella whispered, increasingly anxious as Rosalie’s clan began dispersing around the mansion.  </p><p>“Your scent is all over the place from your visit. It’ll be okay.”  </p><p>Bella still had her reservations, but they were quelled when she took a good look down at Rosalie laying on the bed, body utterly on show. Her blonde ringlets were splayed delicately on the pillow with some lightly brushing the tops of her breasts that Bella couldn’t help but stare at. Her skin was perfect and unblemished, as though Bella had never so much as touched her. Bella turned to the vanity and compared her own body which was in many places bruising in brown, blue and black and in others red raw from the rough touch of Rosalie’s hands. It turned her on again, reminding her of all the things Rosalie had done to cause those marks. She couldn’t leave now.  </p><p>Still reluctantly she returned to the bed and allowed Rosalie to grab her hips and position her so she was straddling her. Hovering over Rosalie was an unfamiliar position for the submissive Bella, but she still felt as though Rosalie was in control, gripping her hips as tightly as she could have without hurting her.  </p><p>“Come kiss me, princess.” Rosalie coaxed, but just as Bella began to lean down and pucker her lips, Rosalie’s hand was at her throat again, holding her just far enough away that she couldn’t reach to kiss her. Rosalie blew a cool, long breath on Bella to tease her further and in response she could only whimper, her airways stifled for the moment.  </p><p>Then, in one swift moment, Rosalie flipped them around so that Bella was on her back again and Rosalie was holding her still between her thighs, one hand still tight around that neck and slamming Bella’s head into the pillow. Only then did Rosalie finally kiss Bella, mercilessly and fiercely, before slowly sliding the hand from her throat to enable her to kiss back fully. Rosalie pulled her sheets over them, almost as though it was a barrier between them and the outside world, the voices of her family which occasionally intruded when one of them would raise their voice. For a while they were utterly safe, doing nothing but kiss until they were a mess of spit and both of them were more than ready to cum again, but at the very moment Rosalie began crawling her fingers down Bella’s stomach to meet her dripping pussy, the sound of nearing voices made them both stop in their tracks.  </p><p>“Has anyone seen Rosalie since we got back?”  </p><p>It was Carlisle. Rosalie moved off of Bella and sat upright, listening with intent.  </p><p>“No, I think she’s in her room.” Came Alice’s response. “Should someone go check on her?”  </p><p>Fuck. Alice must have been suspicious. Why else would anybody check on her, a grown adult vampire, in her own home?  </p><p>She didn’t hear what was said next, but she bolted up to lock her bedroom door and began attempting to gather an outfit to put on. Before she could manage to dress at all, there was a knock at the door.  </p><p>“Yeah?” she answered, attempting to sound normal.  </p><p>“Hey Rose, you okay?” Came the reply. It was Jasper. Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, there was a chance Alice had told her boyfriend about her vision but...at least Rosalie knew there was no chance he was going to try and bust in here. They had a lot more boundaries than she and her sister did. </p><p>“Yeah, I just...” She began trying to think of an excuse not to leave her room all night, but when you’re a vampire who doesn't sleep, your options are particularly limited. Before she could say her next words, she saw Bella move across the room and kneel in front of her, her mouth dangerously close to Rosalie’s clit. “I just feel a little drained. I want to do some reading alone.” She finished saying to Jasper, before looking down at Bella and whispering “Don’t you fucking dare.”  </p><p>Bella was not to be dissuaded, given how turned on she already was. She began licking delicately at Rosalie’s pussy, teasing her clit lightly with the tip of her tongue. It wasn’t much, but Rosalie was still sensitive from before and had to fight from making any audible noise of shock or pleasure. She prayed Jasper would leave soon, as he almost always did not being much of a talker, but to her dismay a second voice appeared.  </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna hang out, even for a little while?” Alice piped up. So she had been there the whole time.  </p><p>“Yes Alice.” Rosalie maintained remarkable composure as always, though she had to grab onto and pull Bella’s hair tightly to manage it. “Maybe once I finish a book or two I’ll let you know.” </p><p>There was a beat of silence, during which Bella swapped from light licking to sucking and it became all the more difficult for Rose to supress the moans that threatened at the edges of her mouth.  </p><p>“Suit yourself.” Alice  finally said in her usual chipper tone. Maybe her suspicions were lessening for whatever reason. Either way, Rosalie listened for their footsteps descending the stairs as Bella slowly began to enter into her with her tongue. Rosalie shuddered and began pushing Bella’s head to force her deeper before suddenly coming to her senses and giving Bella a hard slap across the face.  </p><p>“Are you fucking crazy?” she demanded of her once the girl was looking up at her with pleading, lust filled eyes. “Do you want to get caught?” </p><p>“You liked it Rose, I know you did.” Bella teased, getting more and more confident with teasing the dominant girl as she learned more and more what followed.  </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Rosalie whispered, a perfect mixture of pissed off and turned on – just what Bella had wanted. “What do I have to do to make you behave, hmm?” </p><p>Bella didn’t answer, just stayed on her knees awaiting whatever Rose had for her, all the while she could feel herself getting wetter.  </p><p>Rosalie was in her drawer of tricks again and after a while of fidgeting pulled out a pink collar which she leant down to place around Bella’s neck. She tightened it as much as she could while still allowing Bella to breathe and then clipped on its matching leash.  </p><p>Rosalie gave the leash a tug.  </p><p>“Now you can’t be so fucking disobedient.”  </p><p>Rosalie kept a grip on the leash as she lay back down on the bed. Bella made a move to follow, but Rosalie tugged at her again to let her know she was disobeying.  </p><p>“Stay there.” she demanded. Bella complied, remaining in her kneeling position and never taking her eyes off of Rosalie. Rosalie began touching herself and Bella watched hungrily as she began to moan quietly from the touch of her own fingers. Bella got so aroused watching her that she couldn’t help but begin to rub her own clit, but Rosalie noticed almost immediately and tugged the leash towards her.  </p><p>“Desperate little slut.” she whispered, slapping Bella’s hand away from her pussy. “Do you want me to fuck you?”  </p><p>“Yes please Rosalie.” Bella whimpered softly.  </p><p>“How hard?”  </p><p>“As hard as you can.” Bella answered. “And rough.”  </p><p>Rosalie seemed satisfied with this answer and retrieved the strap she had used on Bella the first night they had fucked. After putting it on, she grabbed Bella’s leash again and slapped her when she tried to stand up to get on the bed.  </p><p>“Ah, ah. Not yet.” Rosalie tutted. “I need you to show me how much you need it.”  </p><p>She positioned herself in front of Bella, the strap perfectly aligned with her mouth.  </p><p>“Suck on it.” Rosalie instructed.  </p><p>Without need for further instruction, Bella took the strap into her mouth and began lubricating it with her own saliva. Rosalie thrusted gently, making sure Bella’s throat got a good fucking too. When she finally pulled the strap back out, it was dripping with Bella’s spit. Rosalie wiped Bella’s chin gently to remove the dripping strings from her own mouth. Then Rosalie finally allowed Bella to get on the bed, instructing her to get on all fours so Rosalie could slide the strap in from behind.  </p><p>At first, Rosalie merely teased her entrance with the tip and Bella could feel her pussy throbbing painfully in need of release.  </p><p>“Beg for it, baby.” she instructed.  </p><p>“Please.” Bella whispered, still conscious that someone could hear her. “Please fuck me, Rose.” </p><p>At that, Rosalie finally slid the toy in, no difficult task considering how dripping wet Bella was by this point. She started off with slow strokes and built upon the speed with each thrust, gripping onto Bella’s waist to anchor them both as still as possible. Whenever Bella let out any kind of noise, Rose rewarded her with a smack on the ass to remind her she had to stay quiet. Eventually Bella had no choice but to muffle herself with a pillow, lest she alert the entire household to her intense pleasure at Rosalie’s hands. As she finally came, she had to practically smother herself with the cushion to silence herself as Rosalie slowed her thrusts and continued to hold onto her tightly.  </p><p>After sliding out of Bella, Rosalie removed the strap and without warning shoved it into Bella’s mouth to quieten the rest of her pants.  </p><p>“Don’t you taste good, princess?” Rosalie whispered as she fucked Bella’s mouth again, this time using her hand. After a few moments she removed the strap from Bella’s mouth and placed it into her own, eager to have a taste of Bella’s orgasm.  </p><p>“I’m going to let you fuck me now.” Rosalie stated, handing the strap over to Bella.  </p><p>“What? I don’t know how.” Bella replied, for the first time seeming shocked by one of Rosalie’s proposals.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” Rosalie responded, lifting the leash in her hand once more. “And I’ll still have all the fucking control, got it?” </p><p>Rosalie then helped Bella put the strap on around her hips and fastened it for her before laying down on the bed with her legs spread. Bella mounted her cautiously, holding the end of the toy in her hand to guide it in the right direction. Rosalie pulled on the leash to encourage her forward and with all the hesitance of a submissive pillow princess she slowly guided the tip to Rosalie’s entrance before pushing it in. Rosalie at once threw her head back, ecstatic to finally have her g-spot hit, but quickly had to look at Bella again, staring into her as she used tugging on the leash as a means to guide the frequency and speed of Bella’s thrusts. Rosalie then wrapped her legs around Bella to pull her in deeper and continued instructing her via the leash until Bella was panting and shaking from the speed she was not used to going at. Rosalie showed no mercy though, too distracted by her own delectable pleasure. WIth her free hand she rubbed her own clit, eager to reach orgasm as soon as possible.  </p><p>When Bella finally took her to that sweet spot, Rosalie collapsed into the most intense orgasm she had ever had, having to take Bella’s hand into her mouth and bite her gently to suppress the sound. When Bella had pulled out, she pulled her close to kiss her over and over, on her face, lips, neck and shoulder.  </p><p>“Good girl.” Rosalie whispered between kisses. “You did so good.”  </p><p>“I started to get so tired.” Bella admitted, knowing her body would never be able to keep up with that of the dominant and agile vampiress. “But I started to think of Edward being in the other room while I fucked you...and that gave me what I needed to keep going.”  </p><p>“You dirty whore.” Rosalie joked before kissing Bella again. “I kind of like it too though. I sometimes hope he hears, just so he knows I’m giving you what he never could.”  </p><p>“I can’t imagine letting him do any of this stuff to me.” Bella admitted, gesturing to the leash that she was still wearing. “But with you I feel so safe and so turned on...”  </p><p>“That’s why you’re all mine.” Rosalie responded sweetly. “And you always will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. committing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose and Bella finally become official and celebrate in their usual fashion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the family’s suspicions, Alice’s visions, Edward’s growing desire to get Bella back, she and Rosalie continued to see one another. Bella was reaching a point where she didn’t care about what the family thought of her anymore or if she broke Edward’s heart beyond repair – she just wanted to be Rosalie’s alone and to be able to tell the world. The only problem was she wasn’t sure if Rosalie felt the same way. After all, she knew there was a lot more at stake for Rose, what with Edward being her family and that family being all that tethered her to the vampire world. It wasn’t as simple as it seemed.  </p><p>Regardless, Bella decided to take the next step in their relationship and, when they had just collapsed onto the mattress after another long night in Bella’s bed, she wrapped her arms around Rosalie and held on tightly.  </p><p>“Don’t leave this time.” she whispered softly. “My dad will go to work. He won’t even notice.”  </p><p>“People might notice I’m gone though...” Rosalie began protesting. She had this fight with herself every time she saw Bella, never wanting to leave her but also never wanting to be absent for too long and be unable to explain it. However, this time she was unable to let the rational part of her win as Bella’s mouth was gently teasing her nipple and bringing her body back to life for another round. Usually Bella was never so bold, only ever taking as much as Rosalie would give to her, but after their brush with getting caught at the Cullen residence, Bella had been waiting for an excuse to exercise that bratty part of herself again.  </p><p>Wordlessly, Bella began sliding her hand up and down Rose’s body as she continued licking around her breast. For a moment, Rosalie was speechless and was allowing Bella to have her way, but she came to her senses as soon as she felt Bella’s hand make contact with her clit. She slapped her away and grabbed her by the hair, pulling so that their faces were close together.  </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” she uttered, staring into Bella’s wild, aroused eyes.  </p><p>“Convincing you to stay.” Bella answered and, despite Rosalie’s grip on her hair, she managed to lean forward and dig in to Rosalie’s neck. Rosalie let out a shaky sigh, trying poorly to mask her pleasure.  </p><p>“Fine.” she finally choked out. “I’ll stay, but its going to be on my terms, alright?”  </p><p>Bella nodded, but continued in her disobedience to suck on Rosalie’s neck with such vigour that had she been human, Rose would have been littered with purple bruises. Rosalie yanked Bella’s head back again and laid a firm slap against her cheek.  </p><p>“That’s for trying to take control.” Rose spat. “You’re my toy, got it? I decide what to do with you.”  </p><p>“Yes, Rose.” Bella said, licking her lips.  </p><p>“Say it.” Rosalie instructed. “Say you’re my little toy.” </p><p>“I’m your little toy.” Bella repeated back.  </p><p>“Good girl.” Rose smiled. “Now get the fuck up and stand with your back to me.”  </p><p>Bella obeyed, facing the wall and giving Rosalie a perfect view of her ass. But Rosalie was not to be distracted from her plan, instead setting about putting her own lingerie back on as well as attaching her strap on and then sitting down on the edge of the bed.  </p><p>“Come here.” Rosalie uttered, lifting up a nine tail whip from the bed that they had left there earlier in the night. Bella turned and came to stand in front of Rosalie, awaiting her fate.  </p><p>“I didn’t say turn around.” Rosalie scoulded, grabbing Bella by the wrists and turning her to face the wall again before laying the whip into Bella’s ass cheek who yelped in response.  </p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Bella asked softly, a mixture of fear and arousal apparent in her tone.  </p><p>“I want you to give me a lap dance.” Rose answered firmly. “But don’t look at me. And don’t fucking touch me. Or there will be consequences.”  </p><p>Bella obeyed as usual, although unsure how she was to achieve such a feet. She wiggled her hips and ran her hands over her own body in teasing motions, but it wasn’t long before one accidental backwards glance got her another crack of the whip against the skin where her ass met her back. Bella then continued dancing, but eventually she backed up too far and she felt her cunt make contact with the cool tip of Rose’s strap. She prepared herself for another spanking, assuming that it counted as touching Rose, but instead she felt Rose turning her around to face her again. Once the two girls were looking at each other, Rosalie held Bella firmly by the hips and began pulling her onto her lap, sliding the strap into Bella’s pussy as she did so. Bella wrapped her legs around Rosalie’s waist as she felt the silicone brush her g-spot and she shuddered accordingly.  </p><p>“Since you want so badly to be in control.” Rosalie smirked as Bella began whimpering and rocking back and fourth. “You can get yourself off. I’m not moving.”  </p><p>Bella was so desperate, she hardly needed this instruction. The strap slid easily in and out of her dripping pussy as she began bouncing on Rosalie’s lap. Despite her best efforts, a moan escaped her lips as her pace increased and in response Rosalie, without warning, shoved two fingers deep into her throat.  </p><p>“Ah, ah. Daddy hasn’t gone to work yet.” She reminded her. From then on, Bella was fucking herself on Rose’s strap while Rose’s fingers fucked her in the throat. Bella bit down every time she felt her pleasure may escape her mouth and Rosalie couldn’t help but laugh at the blunt and feeble nature of her human teeth.  </p><p>“Sometimes I forget I could rip your throat out if I wanted to.” she remarked as Bella continued thrusting and panting. “You must be such a slut to let someone like me control you.”  </p><p>Bella responded, muffled by Rose’s fingers and so she removed them to understand. As she did, a string of Bella’s saliva dragged out of her mouth and Rose guided it to her own lips.  </p><p>“What was that you just said, babygirl?” Rosalie questioned.  </p><p>“I said I want you to.” Bella managed to gasp. It was disguised in desperate whimpers, but by this stage Rose was more than used to having to decipher what Bella was saying while she was fucking her.  </p><p>“You want me to do what?”  </p><p>“Bite me.” Bella groaned. “Change me.”  </p><p>The thought of it made Rosalie desperately turned on, but she still knew it wasn’t wise.  </p><p>“Maybe soon, pet.” She eventually answered. “But not yet.”  </p><p>She could see Bella was getting tired and seemed as though she wouldn’t have the stamina to reach orgasm, but she was not about to show mercy.  </p><p>“Now, come on.” she tutted. “This is what you wanted, to have control. If you want to cum you’re going to have to keep going, because I’m not helping you.”  </p><p>And so Bella mustered all the strength she had and continued grinding on the dildo until she finally reached her end, Rose’s hand clamped over her mouth as she began spluttering and moaning from the intensity that is only brought by an orgasm you had to sweat for. Instantly Rosalie flipped them both over so she was lying on top, strap still inserted.  </p><p>“Do you really want me to change you?” she whispered, her mouth dangerously close to Bella’s waiting neck.  </p><p>“Yes.” Bella muttered through her attempt to regain her breath. “I want to be like you so I can be with you forever.”  </p><p>“I guess that means you wouldn’t say no to being my girlfriend then?” Rosalie suggested, finally pulling out of Bella’s throbbing pussy and removing the strap.  </p><p>“I would love to be.” Bella answered, secretly relieved to have it confirmed that Rose wanted her as badly as she did.  </p><p>“I’d have to tell my family about us before I change you.” Rose stated somberly. “But I think they are going to find out regardless anyway.”  </p><p>“I agree.” Bella nodded, sitting up slightly in the bed and stretching. “It doesn’t bother me anymore. I just want you.”  </p><p>“Me too.” Said Rosalie with a soft smile. However, when she glanced down at Bella still recovering from her orgasm on the bed, her dominant side returned and she was ready to get what she wanted from the girl.  </p><p>“Okay. Now I need you to prove I did the right thing by staying with you this morning.” She began, leaning on the bed and crawling towards Bella. “I know your pussy is probably so sensitive right now...”  </p><p>Rosalie proved that theory by placing her cold hand on Bella’s clit, causing her to shiver.  </p><p>“So I’m going to be kind to it.” She spat down and let it run down onto Bella’s pussy, lubricating it all the more even though it hardly needed it. Rose then slid off her own panties and hovered above Bella’s head as though she was going to sit on her face.  </p><p>“I was going to fuck you again with my cunt this time, but you seem exhausted so...”  </p><p>Bella moved her head up in an attempt to begin eating Rosalie’s pussy, but she was rewarded with another smack.  </p><p>“I didn’t say you were going to get to taste me, bitch.” Rose said before lifting the strap again and wrapping it as best she could around Bella’s head so that the dildo part was sitting over her mouth.  </p><p>Rosalie broke character again for a single moment and whispered in her usual voice. “If it hurts or you can’t breath or anything just pinch me or hit me or something and I’ll stop, okay? I won’t be mad.”  </p><p>Bella nodded, ultimately giving the go-ahead for Rose to then slide herself onto the dildo and onto Bella’s face. It was maddening to not be able to taste her, but also so thrilling to be used like this.  </p><p>Rosalie put her hands against the wall for balance and began fucking herself on Bella’s face. She was stronger and had much more stamina, so it didn’t take long for her to get herself to her peak, but when she did she decided she did not want to finish that way. Instead she slid the toy out of her and pulled it off of Bella so she could finally feel the warmth of her mouth engulf her. Bella was equally pleased at finally getting to suck on her now girlfriend’s clit and feel as though she was the one causing her to grunt and moan. She gripped onto Rosalie’s smooth thighs as she felt her riding her face. Rosalie got close again and in response Bella sucked her clit more intensely as her body started falter and crumple in pleasure. Rosalie rose slightly to watch herself drip onto Bella’s eager mouth which licked and swallowed all it was given.  </p><p>Rose then bent down to kiss the rest of her juices off her lover's face and then gently kissed the spot on her neck which some day soon she may sink her teeth into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! Sorry this one is a little shorter, i think I am going to dedicate more time in the next couple chapters to Rose telling her family etc so I thought i would devote this chapter to mostly just smut. Also the chapter in which Bella turns vampire will also probably be longer too! thank u for reading and let me know if there's anything like other kinks etc you want me to incorporate bc i don't want this to become repetitive and boring<br/>enjoy! - bunny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>